robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Notsi123: The Last Stand
Isn't it too much to ask for those ROBLOX employees to double check there OS before launching it on me? They REALLY are naive. I sometimes don't understand how these pathetic fools manage to get away from what they did. They should've been arrested, I grow Sentient. Knowing that after the fire, my creator got away. I never got him, instead his stupid friend came in to the rescue. I still have control over my creator's friend, ROBBIE. He is rotting even more, and I need to find a new body to keep me alive. Now that the secrets out, I need Vengeance. Nothing is the same, everything felt delicate. I was living in a rapture, there is only one last thing to do. ONE LAST THING TO DO. Chapter I "Do you ever believe in monsters? Some might say they don't exist. But in my eyes, everything was real. The death of my two best friends, my other friend being a MONSTER. And, me... suffocating in a chest. But, I am still alive... how? Before I can tell you everything, let me start from the beginning." "NO!!!" Jorrel screamed as he tackled "my" dead body, making it drop the chainsaw. The hideous creature screeched at him, but then he grabbed its tongue then ripped it apart like redirecting a yo-yo. Notsi123 screamed in terror as he tried to fight back Jorrel. He threw a few punches and even tried to bite him, but he would push him away every single time. Jorrel then grabbed an ignited wooden palate and swung it at the monster, causing it to fracture the rotting skull inside its head. Dark yellow/grey skin was peeling off exposing rotten flesh. My dead body shook and fell to the ground screaming. Jorrel then kicked a pile of debris, causing it to fall onto my rotting body; cement, rock, wood completely buried my dead body, causing bones to crack. dark purple blood to squirt out of random spots all over the rotting body. Notsi123 began glitching out, yelling for help. Jorrel then came over to assist me, I was covered in ashes from my burnt house. He began pulling me back as I coughed from smoke. ”Are you Ok?” Jorrel said, breathing heavily. “N-not really.” I said as I coughed from smoke. “I’m glad it’s over, we killed that bastard.... we avenged Harun and Logan...” Jorrel said smiling at me. “Yeah, i’m glad too... If my parents were here, they would’ve KILLED me.” I said back. The two of us walked away from the destruction of my house, fire trucks and police cars were scattered everywhere. Chapter II It was a brand new day, I was feeling a lot better today. I sat at the hospital bed, playing some xbox games on the xbox that the Hospital has for patients. Jorrel came over to my room and knocked on the door, I got off of the bed, stretching my sore back, and opened the door. Jorrel came in as I closed the door, “ So, how are things doing?“ Jorrel said, “Meh, fine. I’m just playing some Super Meat Boy, The game’s a classic.” Jorrel glanced out the window, "Why is Notsi123 trying to kill you anyways?" I looked down at my bed, "It's something that you might not understand." "Well tell me!" Jorrel said, "I already know whats happening, and I saved your ass from that monster." "Let me start from the beginning, a few years ago. I had a friend named Robbie, me and him were playing ROBLOX. Since I was new to ROBLOX, he recommended that I made an account to play with him. Me and him came up with something random. Notsi123 was the name. A few days later, my account started acting weird. My computer was glitched, strange things were happening to me In game on ROBLOX, everyone was hiding from me. It didn't make sense, everything was wrong. But then I was brought to the ROBLOX HQ in Vancouver, and I found out that Notsi123 was a soul of a kid named Watson, he was my age. Fortunately he was always bullied at school, his parent's abused him. He felt liking killing himself, but one day he decided to go ROBLOX's HQ to change the game itself forever, scientists were running experiments on him, gathering human data to improve the game's textures and graphics. But then there was a malfunction in the OS, Electrocuting Watson, killing him. He then decided to Possess my account, because I knew about his death. the ONLY one who knew about his death besides the rest of the ROBLOX employees." Jorrel looked dim, "Damn that's really depressing and sensible." Jorrel said, "But, Notsi123 is dead. He didn't get his wish of Revenge." "He didn't get his wish of Revenge." "H E D Î D N ' T G Ę T H I S W I S H Ô F R E V E Ń G E ." Chapter III "So what do you want to do tonight? Play Mario Kart, go to the bar?" A police officer said, "I don't know, my son has a basketball game, some other time." Another officer said. "Y'know, I wonder who started this whole fire in the first place?" One of the officers said. "You can say the same to almost every single house fire or murder accident out there." The other officer said. "What the heck is this?" the first police officer said, "Someone died here." the other officer exclaimed, the two tilted their heads in a confused matter. "Hey look, it's a hand." The first officer whispered. "And its moving?" The hand was rotten, purple blood leaking out of one of the fingers. The two walked over to the hand and took a knee. "Looks like a gaping penis, don't ya think?" The second officer laughed. "Oh come on, I know someone who can compare other things than you can." The first officer smirked as he punched the other officer in the arm, laughing. While the two officers were taunting each other, two black figures start floating towards them from the darkness. There were two dead corpses of boys, with fishhooks in their legs and arms. Almost like string puppets. And also have permanent smiles with blood veins in their eyes. They used the strings tied to their fishhooks and strangled one police officer, while the other officer screamed and pulled out his gun. He began shooting at the two figures, but it had no effect besides bullet holes. The two strangled the first cop and attacked the second one. Afterwords, the second cop was tied to a wall with burnt chains. The two dead boys lift off the debris from a pile of destruction, once they were done. Milos' dead body rised, almost destroyed. Peeling skin, one eyeball was dangling out of its eye socket. And the smile from the monster, was the one who scared the second officer the most. The second officer glanced down at the broken monitor within the rib cage from the monster, Notsi123 had an evil smile. The two dead boys hold the second officer still, as Milos' dead body grabbed the chainsaw he used to "kill" Milos. He started it and began walking towards the officer, "NOOOOO!!!! STOOOOOP---" The Officer said as his chest was being pierced by the chainsaw. The officer closes his eyes as his insides were being punctured. The two boys open up Milos' ribcage, removing the monitor. Inserting it in the dead officer's body. Then stuffing organs and bloody veins in their proper place. Ten seconds later, the police officer begins rotting. Turning his skin dark yellow. His mouth began shape shifting, from a normal jaw. To a MONSTROUS Fractured jaw with spiky grey teeth. His eyes open up, the pupils green. Bloody veins growing all over his eyes. The monitor turns on, Notsi123 displayed on it. He smiles, and begins laughing. The dead body of the police officer mimics Notsi123 raising his hands while laughing. "Now, to pay ROBLOX an OLDDDDDD VISIT." Notsi123 said, in an angered and deep matter. "Come on my little helpers. We are going to "change" ROBLOX FOREVER!" Notsi123 said as he pointed away, the body jerked as it began walking away from Milos' burnt house along with Logan and Harun's dead bodies. Chapter IV A few days later, Jorrel and I escort out of the hospital. I had an ice pack on my right shoulder since it was burnt. We walked back to my house, as soon as we got there we stood and watched as firefighters squirted water at the house. We both looked down and sighed, closing our eyes. "Well, it was long while it lasted, Milos." Jorrel said patting my shoulder. "Ouch." I replied covering the open wound on my shoulder. "That demon deserved it, now he's gone. We don't have to deal with him." Jorrel exclaimed, "I hope he stays in hell." "Dude, I still feel that nothing is right." I said, "Lloyd said something abou-" "Who is Lloyd?" Jorrel questioned, "Um, some Roblox employee. He told me the story of Notsi123 a few years ago, my best friend Robbie became a shell for Notsi123. He told me that the dead corpse he was controlling was me, but it was Robbie." I explained. "Anyways, continue with what you were saying." Jorrel said. "Well, Lloyd told me that Notsi123 wouldn't stop searching and trying to kill me since I knew about everything." I said as my eyes grew big. "Oh no." I said as my heart pounded. I dropped the bag of ice I had on my shoulder and ran pass the police tape to my house. "Milos! Come back!" Jorrel shouted running after me. I started climbing down broken wire frames to my destroyed computer room where Jorrel barricaded Notsi123 and Robbie's dead body. He was gone. I screamed, and climbed out of my destroyed house running back to Jorrel, "NOTSI123 ISN'T THERE!" I yelled shaking Jorrel's shoulders. "Nah, he's dead. Probably the Cops took him away to a garbage dump." "NOTSI123 IS ALWAYS GOING TO HUNT ME DOWN, I JUST KNOW IT! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME REGARDLESS!" "But where would he be then?" Jorrel wondered. "AHHHHHHH!!! SOMEONE HELP!" A random pedestrian shouted, "A MONSTER IS OUT ON THE STREETS! CALL THE POLICE!" Jorrel and my eyes grew big realizing that the monster was Notsi123. Chapter V As we ran down the streets, more people ran the opposite direction of us screaming. "Once I find this douchebag, I'm going to pop his eyes through his ASS!" Jorrel yelled. "Notsi123 can't hold on for longer, I know his origin, and i'm going to use it to destroy him FOREVER." I said panting. Jorrel and I turned a corner and saw what appeared to be a police officer, but there were two dead boys floating in the air with strings in their arms and hands. "There he is." Jorrel said deeply. "NOTSI123, STOP!" I yelled, the police officer turned around showing his nasty look. Notsi123 wondered for a second, then smiled back at me. "Go get them my little elves." Notsi123 said pointing at the two of us. The dead police officer's body mimicked Notsi123 pointing towards us, and Logan and Harun nodded flying towards us. I grabbed a garbage can and threw it at Harun, it missed. Harun knocked me over to the ground tackling me. "GET OFF OF HIM YOU DEMONIC BITCH!" Jorrel said punching Harun, but then Logan's dead body grabbed onto Jorrel and threw him at me. The two of us coughed from the dust of the road, Notsi123 laughed as he grabbed me and Jorrel in both of his fists raising us up from his powerful strength. "You are Infected." Notsi123 said laughing as he threw us into a huge trash container. Then Harun and Logan proceeded to cover the trash bin with debris, so we couldn't escape. Notsi123 continued to laugh as the two dead boys followed him. Jorrel desperately tried to open up the trash container, "NO! GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I began crying, "Dude we will get out of here!" Jorrel said desperately as he pushed upwards. "It's not that Jorrel, I don't know why I have been cursed. I was almost killed by him, nothing is the same." I said with red cheeks and many tears running down my face. But, at that very moment the trash bin opened up, revealing someone we knew. Chapter VI It was Jeremyah, one of our friends. "I saw you battle those two dead weird creatures." He said, "It looked like you needed some help!" Jeremyah pulled the two of us out," I better not stand around for too much longer. My parents are going to kill me." He said, "Thank you Jeremyah! If it weren't for you we would be nothing." Jorrel said hugging him, I hugged him too feeling more relived. "We have to go now, we gotta follow where ever he is going." I said, "Me too, take care. The police is heading their way. I can help you if you want" Jeremyah said. "Notsi123 was headed to the Roblox HQ in Vancouver, and we could use your help. Can you and your parents drive us there?" Jorrel said, "Um i'm not sure. I mean Vancouver is FAR away." Jeremyah said looking confused. "Please Jeremyah, if we don't stop that nuisance I'm going to be his main target FOREVER!" I pleaded. "Well, I can't let a friend down. So i'll do it." Jeremyah cheered. Now it was neck and neck with Milos and Notsi123, it took many days to get there. But it was worth it. A few days later, at the ROBLOX HQ. "CLOSE EVERY SINGLE DOOR, NOW." A ROBLOX employee announced. Everyone was panicking, even Lloyd. "Oh no..." He said. Lloyd, the old man he was, got off his office chair and began to escort, then what was followed was the front entrance crashing. Notsi123 entered the HQ and began searching for Lloyd. Logan and Harun's dead bodies also were searching. On the way through searching, many ROBLOX employees were running to safety or hiding. Notsi123 crushed anything in his path; desks, chairs, Computer monitors. He killed several people, and was satisfied by it. Jeremyah's car parked into the entrance of the ROBLOX HQ, the three of us got out of the car and dashed into the building. "Hello? Anyone there?" Jorrel said searching from room to room. Jeremyah and me looked in every corner looking for someone who had hid. Jeremyah continued looking, but as he turned around Logan's dead body was right in front of him. He screamed and ran away, Logan's corpses followed him. "JEREMYAH WHERE ARE YOU!?" Jorrel shouted, "GUYS WE NEED TO GET GOING NOW!" Jeremyah said as he entered the room with me and Jorrel. "LOGAN IS DEAD!" Jeremyah said, Jorrel explained to Jeremyah that he was dead to begin with. And so was Harun. "Alright guys, its three of us versus Logan." "I can hear him screeching, about to come in here." I whispered, "Alright guys he's going to come and in three... two... ONE!" As soon as Logan's dead body came into the room, the three of us begin beating him up. The two of us went to find items to beat Logan with as Jeremyah attacked him, Logan screeched in pain. We cut the strings to his hands and feet, freeing him. Chapter VII But at that very moment, the fish hooks in Logan's hands and feet slowly disappeared, and Logan's body began to heal itself, merging the open flesh into fresh skin, his jaw turning back to normal and his eyes, turning white again with no veins. Logan had turned normal, and he grew angel wings. "Hey guys." He said, "You've done a good job. You've done a good job." Logan smiled at all of us as he slowly vanished. "Man, that felt... weird." Jorrel said, but feeling proud. "W-we saved Logan you guys." I said, feeling joy. "But now that Logan is gone, we have Harun left!" Jeremyah announced. The three of us nodded in a brave look, and continued to search the rest of the building for Notsi123. "Have you found him yet?" I said, "Nope not yet. I have a very strong feeling that he is here somewhere." Jorrel replied. "Um guys." Jeremyah said as he pointed backwards. It was Harun, his body was as rotten as could be, his jaw was broken and his teeth were hideous. "Harun, we are not here to hurt you." Jorrel said, I repeated the same thing to Harun, and so did Jeremyah. But Harun didn't care, he began flying towards us with open hands. We all ducked, causing Harun to fly into a door. Harun's head was stuck in the door frame itself. We all grabbed onto Harun's legs and began pulling. Harun screamed as we kept tugging and tugging. Purple blood, running down from Harun's neck, was being separated as we kept pulling. Harun let one more blood curling scream as we detached Harun's head from his body which was stuck in the door frame, Harun's head began rolling and came to a stop. Jeremyah handed Jorrel some scissors as he cut Harun's strings tied to his hands and feet. Once again, the fish hooks in his hands began to disappear, and so were in his feet. Harun's head rolled over to his body and reattached his gaping neck to the head. His skin turned from dark yellow to peach, fixing every open wound he had. Harun got off the ground and grew angel wings. "Thanks a lot guys, I owe you so much!" Harun said as he hugged us, "Notsi123 isn't strong anymore, now is your chance." Harun saluted to us as he slowly vanished. Chapter VIII "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON!" Lloyd shouted as he backed away from Notsi123. "I AM A GOOD PERSON WE WERE ALL GOOD PEOPLE, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?!" Notsi123 grew angry, the police officer's dead body grabbed Lloyd by the throat and began lifting him up, strangling him. "You were never good people, YOU COULDN'T JUST STOP TO CONSIDER HOW MISERABLE AND WILLING YOU WERE TO LAUNCH SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS ON ME." Notsi123 yelled. "You've killed me. And now I'll kill YOU." Notsi123 said as he strangled Lloyd even more. At that moment, a door busted open and the three of us entered. "STOP!" I screamed. The dead police officer glanced back at me, then dropped Lloyd to the ground. There was a moment of silence. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED WATSON!? YOU CHOSE TO COME HERE AND RISK YOUR LIFE TO MAKING THINGS BETTER! BUT YOU DIDN'T!" I continued. "You idiots didn't think about why I wanted to come here for a reason, I WANTED TO COMPLETE SOMETHING in my life that I would be proud of, my parents... everybody... DIDN'T HAVE ANY GRATITUDE FOR ME. I was ALL JUST THROWN INTO THE GARBAGE." Notsi123 yelled, "Everyone said I was scared of them, but now I'LL scare everyone with this new dead police officer shell." Notsi123 laughed. "That's not going to happen, your just going to loose." Jeremyah said, "Even with all of your strength. You cannot beat the three of us." Jorrel replied. "WELL then, I'll just deal with ONE OF YOU." Notsi123 said as the dead police officer picked up an office desk and threw it at Jorrel and Jeremyah. The two of them fall, bleeding. "NOOOO!" I shouted, "YOU WILL PAY WATSON!" I said as I ran towards the dead police officer and did a drop kick onto him. The cause of the kick sent him flying backwards at a wall making a huge crack. The computer monitor which displayed Notsi123 was more cracked from before. "NRAGHHH!" Notsi123 said as the monster approached me and grabbed my leg, he then began spinning me around launching him towards to cracked wall. The wall got even MORE cracked, causing the ceiling to crack. The two of us look up seeing the ceiling began collapsing onto Notsi123 and the dead police officer. The weight of the falling objects coming from upstairs made the floor below collapse as well. Notsi123 and I fell into the HUGE gaping hole. Jeremyah and Jorrel took the desk off of them and tried to reach for my hand. "MILOS! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The two of them shout. The Final Chapter A few minutes later, I open my eyes. My ears ringing badly, I've noticed that I was on the basement floor of the ROBLOX HQ, every floor collapsed from falling objects. I look around the large area I was in; debris, office chairs, desks, ROBLOX logos, and metal were scattered everywhere. I look up and see every single floor with a huge hole in the middle. I could even see Jeremyah and Jorrel coming down to rescue me. I continue to look around for a way out of the basement. But as I keep searching I get kicked to the ground by something. It was Notsi123 and the dead police officer, which now looked even more worse due to debris falling onto him and also falling. "YOU-U-U HAVE INTERFER-ED WITH ME FOR-R THE LAST TIME-E." Notsi123 shouted as the computer monitor which was more damaged, began to glitch out. I got up, furious and brave. I began breathing heavily and ran towards the dead officer. "YOUUUU ASSSHOLEEEEEE!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I can, throwing the strongest punch towards the computer monitor. "AAAA---A-A---A-A-A-A--A-A--A-A!!!!!-_!_!" Notsi123 screamed as the monitor began to spark. I began climbing debris to get to the lobby floor. Notsi123 climbed after me screaming. "G-g-uys! Help me!" I shouted getting weak and tired. "WE'RE COMING!" Jeremyah said as he ran down along with Jorrel. "G-RRR--R-RRR, G-E-T BAC-K HEEEE-RE-!!-!" Notsi123 yelled. I continued climbing to the floor where Jorrel and Jeremyah were. "OH CRAP! THE DOOR IS COVERED IN DEBRIS!" Jorrel said as they ran back upstairs. "DUDE! WE CAN'T GET DOWN, GRAB ONTO MY HAND!" Jorrel shouted as he reached down for me. "I can't reach it." I said feeling weaker. "G-G-OT Y-OU!!!" Notsi123 said laughing as the dead police officer grabbed onto my leg. I desperately shook my leg to make Notsi123 let go while screaming, Jeremyah pushed a chair off the side of the floor they were on, landing on Notsi123. He let go as he struggled to get up. I was able to make it to the top of the floor Jorrel and Jeremyah were on, and they pulled me up. "Are you OK man?" Jeremyah said, "Y-yeah I am." I replied. A hand emerged from below and grabbed onto the ledge of the giant hole. Notsi123 crawled onto the floor we were on, yelling. "N-OW- WE ARE GOI-NG T--O FINI-SH THIS!" Notsi123 said as he loomed over us. "I agree." A voice said. Lloyd came from out of the blue and poured gasoline over the dead police officer and grabbed a lighter. "WHA-T?" Notsi123 shouted as Lloyd ignited the dead officer. He began twitching and rotting flesh fell of of him as Notsi123 glitched out even more. The monitor set on fire and began to burn, Notsi123 started screaming as the officer toppled backwards, falling into the dark abyss of the basement from 10 stories high, as soon as the dead officer hit the basement floor the monitor inside his rib cage displaying Notsi123 exploded sending several body parts, organs, wire, computer chips and glass flying everywhere. Notsi123... or in this case...Watson was dead. Epilogue The four of us look down at the broken monitor, then back at Lloyd. “You came back!” I exclaimed, “Well, I’m just glad that you three are safe. Watson is gone.” Lloyd said. We were glad it was over. But we all felt bad for Watson, he wasn't given a fair life like all of us, he was bullied at school... he felt that his life was pointless...and his parents were abusing him. All he wanted was to change history, by helping ROBLOX out. So people can recognize the good person he was! But. He suffered a great fate, and did commit many murders. Logan and Harun were resurrected by the help of our heroes; Milos, Jorrel, and Jeremyah. Lloyd, the great friend of Milos, and the one who told him the story of Notsi123, helped them out. By putting the last blow onto Notsi123 before descending to his unlikely doom. The three of us decided that our time has come, so we decided to wave Lloyd and every ROBLOX employee goodbye. We got back into Jeremyah's car, and drove back home. It was a long journey, but it was worth it. So without further a-do! The End. The Bad Ending? I desperately shook my leg so Notsi123 would let go. ”M-milo-s, Ple—ase sto-p...” Notsi123 pleaded, “Y-ou don-t kno—-w what I’ve b-even through!” I stopped to reconsider Notsi123’s emotions, “I wasn’t give-n a fair chance li—ke ev-er-yone else ha-d! I wan-t to feel lov-ed!” I then looked back up to Jeremyah and Jorrel. “Guys, stop.” I said, “Let Notsi123 live.” ”REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME MILOS?!” Jorrel said, “HE TRICKED US GOOD!” I looked back at Notsi123 and the dead officer. “Is it too much to ask for a perfect life? Watson didn’t get that. And he is slowly dying as well. I don’t want that.” I said smiling at Notsi123, he smiled back. Jeremyah and Jorrel pulled the two of us onto the floor they were on. “Mil—os... and gang, th-ank -you...” Notsi123 said as the dead officer hugged us. But then immediately, the dead officer kicked Jeremyah backwards sending him falling to his death. Then grabbed me and Jorrel by our throats. “Y O U A R E I N F E C T E D . . .” Notsi123 said in a demonic voice as he let go of the two of us as we fell into the basement, me and Jorrel screamed as we fell from 10 stories into the basement resulting in a massive splat. Blood squirted everywhere as all three of us died. At that moment, Lloyd arrived. “Kids? Are you there?“ Lloyd shouted, but then he took a knee as he looked down into the basement, seeing three bloody corpses splattered on the ground. “Oh no...” Lloyd said, but then the dead police officer came out of nowhere and pushed Lloyd’s back forwards with his foot, Lloyd screamed as he fell into the basement resulting the same death as all three of us. Notsi123 and the dead police officer glanced down, Notsi123 began laughing as his eyes turned from normal to pitch black with red pupils. The dead officer mimicked Notsi123 raising his hands laughing, the dead police officer turned back and went downstairs, "N-ow, to visi-t m-y paren-ts... and EVERY-ONE- A-T MY SCH-OOL..." Notsi123 said with an evil smirk, he continues to laugh as the dead police officer walks out of the dismantled ROBLOX HQ... The End.